


Put Up A Fight

by FictionallyAttractive



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Awkwardness, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionallyAttractive/pseuds/FictionallyAttractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As awkward and sexually interested as Dino Cavallone is he can't help but give in to Superbi Squalo when he kicks up what he started. It's too bad he doesn't know how to finish it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Up A Fight

     Gold was supposed to be stunning- its gleam never tarnished with the glaze of sweat mussed over a lacerated face stained by the streak of blood dodged only by fleeting luck. He wasn't gold- he was gilded, fake, pride eluding him as legs like jelly left him fumbling for footing worse than ever.

     He wasn't even worth the laugh. Wasn't even worth the step of leather clad boots stepping aside when Dino was facing the mud, squelching through wet grass where no one saw him plant his body against the forest floor and Superbi Squalo turn his back on him with a snort of disgust.

     A mocking sound of laughter that was assured to mean insulting things of every kind. A taunt that said he was pathetic from that hair caught between strands of mud making good looks and pudgy cheeks and hallucination behind a certain playful rage he just couldn't force.

     Not like his sparring partner could when handling his blade- sheathing it when it was over, and he wouldn't dare waste his time drawing it again even if Dino spent his time begging on his knees like swine for his challenge.

     He was wiping dirt from his shirt. Smearing chunks of watery slop from his cheek and jaw that left eternal shame stretched across peach skin while Squalo didn't even feel like teasing him anymore. No more screaming at him to take this seriously because there wasn't a shred of this brat that spoke of seriousness aside from the big talk he gave every time he was looping some poor loser into a short-lived fight that resulted with Dino Cavallone sucking mud into his lungs and spitting smiles back out as though it were a defense mechanism etched into the back of that ditzy brain of his.

     The blond's hand jutted out suddenly then. That smile as gold and saccharine as imitated sweetness burned into the sight of the opponent refusing to shake the hand that was presented to him. His honour fading from him as it just seemed so pointless.

     That fake, joyless smile making him feel more sick than appreciative as Squalo sucked in a breath and shook his head.

     "What the hell is wrong with you?"

     "Just spar me again- for real." Dino could argue, and he did. He did so many times, the same every time when his voice got whinier. His eyes poutier like his puffed out lip when those hands pressed together like he were praying for the mercy he should have been begging for after every time Squalo would have him eating the worms in the mud if he wanted to. "You don't have anything better to do anyway."

     "There has got to be something better than knocking you on your damn face every two minutes!"

     Sure, he could sleep. He could wander the grounds for hours creeping behind shadows of authority stalking each and every corner for any signs of insubordination like bloodthirsty wolves just itching to sink punishment into mere students.

     If only that put a thrill in Superbi Squalo's mind in the slightest as he lashed out his weapon again. The edge of a blade sliding through thick air pumped with misty rain making breath rough on the lungs sucking in a breath on Dino's agile escape. His legs jumping back on the dime's notice of the air wooshing out from around him.

     The space between himself and Squalo's advancing swings making the truth of his partner's skill undeniable, yet he had to get better. He had to fight without cracking a smile or blaming his ill focused mind on the fact that he wasn't steady on his feet tripping over unseen wire spread at his ankles where he felt himself start to fall.

     There were no wires, no thread, no tree branches to accuse- only his awkward steps that lunged out of the way with one of Squalo's runs- a fierce shout that left the forest swallowing force fed echoes that sliced the silence of mere grunts and accepting pain when Dino felt his wrist seemingly crack under the brutal force of a hilt blindsiding him.

     Avoiding its hit was impossible, but throwing up an arm was stupid. It was miserable to feel, let alone hear, the deafening blow of his arm that was knocked away from dodging the sudden attack leaving him winded and fallen before Squalo could finish his tantrum of screaming out.

     Maybe he was taking rage out on the Cavallone teen, watching him fall to the grass because it amused him to see him scramble back and maintain no footing when he was simply kicking out against the air and tumbling over like a doll at Squalo's feet.

     "Of course- why wouldn't you fight dirty?" Dino spat out, his hurt hand not able to push himself off the ground like the other when he was dragging himself off the messy sludge under him whre dug in footing could be seen like skid marks as Squalo scoffed and jarred him in the ribs with his leg. "I never trust any of you-"

     "Keep talking!" Squalo had belted out with a downward slam to the other boy's shoulders where he landed against Dino's gut and let the sword be thrown aside. "It will make it easier for me to beat the shit out of you-"

     "Not if I start laughing." He edged back, hand lunging for the drawn fist to hit him that he caught in a struggle of being pinned down either way. "Then you give up like you always do!"

     "Voi- I hope you like the taste of your own goddamn blood!"

     His nose wound up bleeding, Dino's, the impact of Squalo's fist leaving him scorched with a wrath that definitely longed to send a hit flying back at him. But his injured hand felt like static was coursing through it, and the other was wedged between his sparring partner's hand and the damp earth that left his jacket destroyed in grossly dark stains of mud sloshing over him as though the guy were really going to soak him in it for humiliation.

     His ideas of cruelty making Dino wince, growling back in the face of danger when he smirked down at him and laughed the very second the Cavallone teen was attempting to thrash a knee up between Squalo's legs.

     "Get off already!" Dino was crying out, angered when he wasn't allowed to get his body off the dirt. Even worse when he realized the way whose legs were straddling his stomach and how his own was pressed between them. "Let me up-"

     "Make me."

     But it was like the tension had filtered itself in through the cracks; the snarling subsided when the position kicked in and it was the words said that left Dino drawing in a gasping breath. It was...mortified, strange, grotesque as his leg tried to drop from where it lie thrust up but it was too late to really go back on the sensation then.

     Despite the thrashing, name calling, hatred that seethed from Superbi's mouth enraged by every little failure and weakness Dino showed- he loved watching him squirm and snap with the pressure of being pinned under the mercy. He could have been spit on, his nose could have been broken over bleeding under the press of the boy's hand covering the spurt of crimson seeping into skin that was bruised and forming into a swollen mess fast.

     He loved having him destroy himself in a fight that he couldn't win with just a whip, or even with just his dignity that was surely lost after every time he wound up smearing the sweat from his brow because it was too hard to beat the one who picked on him.

     Yet having Dino Cavallone submissive seemed so amusing enough that he got a sick laugh out of it before that trembling silence when it was too difficult to mock him any further. Because what Dino felt was the rising tent under Squalo's jeans forced against him- riding along the leg he tugged away in a jarring hold of his breath.

     It was immense, his swallowing awkwardness showing through as a blush intensifying with his sparring partner's at a loss for words that wouldn't come out anymore. He was frozen stiff; unsure if speaking was right as Dino lie there like he were defeated at last at the cost of his breath and dignity held underneath the body aroused by the stimulation of war and bitter arguments.

     Biting insults much like biting tongues that made it so hard to breathe anyhow, so why not put mouths to better use?

     Even when it felt utterly wrong and disgusting. When Squalo's mouth felt rough and foreign enough to make Dino want to regret that very first kiss thrust against the other's mouth so unforgivably hesitant and cold like the chill of mud smeared against bare skin. The rutting heat parted between Dino's thighs never quite enough to forget that he lie in the smack of mess and grossly wet grass smashed against dirty blond locks laced in Squalo's hands so tight it hurt.

     It hurt to move when he fought what he started. It was still terrible- fumbling, saliva spun like a web bridging both sets of lips that felt the gnash of teeth worse than anything because Squalo had never been kissed, and Dino...

     Well, there were never many words to tell of how little of males he'd been caught kissing like this. Body forced down, hair pulled, crying out when he just wanted to say he hated how it felt to have those scrambling hands feeling up his torso and grappling at his collared shirt like a beast to lift his head from the ground.

     He wanted to say that it would have been better to feel his own skull cracked off the solid earth over this- this pained hold that left their mouths jammed together so heatedly and tangling lips against each other in suckling breaths- drowning pain and lacerations in the hormonal barrier they never realized.

     Okay, a bit more realized than stated, but it was teeming with seething aggression. The chewed back retorts and melodies of wailing anger and thrown punches that never left Dino anything more than battered and struggling to gain the upper hand simply by pulling back his arm and landing the worst bruise he could upon his partner's face so ravaged by hits his nose naturally seemed to bleed from time to time. His face held to frame purpled skin that Dino dug into with the force of nails clenching deeper into the cheeks hollowing out to taste the edge of Dino's lower lip when it was a thriving rush.

     A grunt escaping the silver-haired teen whose mouth collided against the other's until feeling just what he could expect from the pathetic brat whose tongue was far more curious than deserved as Squalo had felt it slowly trace along his lips, that clever beg for acceptance earning him nothing but a sound of disapproval. A fist knotting tight into his hair just as teeth snapped down roughly on the velvet, slimy texture of the tongue that he would be damned before letting wander his mouth.

     He wasn't an amazing kisser himself; he was awkward yet. Learning, but he what was worse was learning from someone whose tongue was swelling from the bite as it was, his jaw dropping, hands flying up to grab at the appendage justly in a yelp of pain.

     "Vut the -ell!"

     It was slurred to hell and back, but clear enough under the muffled clutch of Dino's hands that Squalo just wanted to knock away.

     "You started it!" How childish it felt to go barking out something like that, but he didn't hold back regardless. "I hope you choke on your own tongue."

     Dino recoiled severely by then, squirming out from under his opponent with those glossy eyes. His sensation of pain muffled by hands grasping for his shirt in fierce growls. Rough thrashes sending his back against solid surface like he were meant to be winded and breathless in the heavy impact making Dino stammer out a panicked noise of distress no one would have heard.

     They were far out- campus allowing them off on their own as long as they came back in one piece, or just came back.

     No one could possibly give a fuck that he lie stranded with suffering. Feeling the way Superbi Squalo threatened him with a swung blade, and then-

     Passing his hips over the other suggestively. His breath rugged, mouth catching upon Dino's again so that he couldn't object. No argument with the fervor of his knee pushing between his partner's trembling legs.

     Cavallone could barely catch a breath- hands beginning to wrestle Squalo apart just for the second it took to inhale sweet oxygen deprived from his lips smashed to the others suddenly when it came and hit them hard that it was this urge that made them both wish they could be back home and avoid this...blatant awkwardness.

     That edging dislike for one another fought back by lacking boundaries that just let Squalo bully him into yet another sloppy kiss taking over Dino's jumping nerves like electricity sparking his veins painfully on the ride of friction between his thighs.

     The passion of the fight fading into seething bites between his teeth that kept his possible enemy, yet acquaintance from forcing his tongue past the lips that held him back with a tight press until he felt fingers knot at the back of his head harshly, and tear his neck back with a forceful grunt.

     "Open your mouth, you idiot."

     He didn't feel like he should. Dino was stunned, breathless as his mouth parted to speak, but was jammed into another kiss that held back his whining. His only sign of rejection being the push of weak arms trying so pathetically to wrench out of the hold pinning him to the bark of a tree scratching into his lower back with the ride of his white shirt.

     But it was all a blur anyhow. Dino was distracted by the motion of tongues so messily swimming over each other with fascination- that pinch of teeth that Squalo gave whether by accident of curiosity to his lower lip when exploring deeper into that desire of how his sparring partner helplessly ground against his leg and felt so aroused.

     Going redder by the second of pleasure Dino didn't want to deny, yet didn't want to feel with someone so rough and demanding more of that low whining he gave when stumbling along the jagged branches holding him in place even when his legs started to tremble and all that held him up was the grip on his collar.

     If they were caught, they would be known as deviants for life. The only two males seen rutting grossly out in the woods because they couldn't contain their hormones long enough to keep from grinding their hips into each other and hearing the other groan out so shamelessly that it was more of a surprise that no one had come looking.

     But it made it easier knowing that Dino only had to worry about that for a little while. Most of his mind was set on the pleasure, eyes burning under closed lids when his arousal could feel friction just by grinding against his partner's thigh, wondering if he could even hold on long enough to feel something a little more than the stroke of fabric edging him closer to a place he wasn't sure he wanted to be...with another male.

     He gave soft sounds of pleasure despite it all- the tightening pull to his abdomen making Dino try and twist away while Squalo fixated him closer, gripping him tighter until his fingers left prints in his shoulder where nails skimmed by a white collar.

     Where he was tempted to bite marks into sensitive flesh while all his helpless partner could think about was getting off to the slow, hypnotic roll of his body giving him bliss the way Dino's matching pressure made Squalo feel so unstable on his feet just as well.

     "If you cum in your uniform they will kick your ass." Squalo breathed heavily upon smacking his lips just off Dino's in that horrendously sloppy sound that left them both cringing out of regret and the disheveled mess they looked to be between the frottage and desperate groping of each other's bodies winding together without any hope of going back to a pissing contest of bitter words and being at each others throats without kissing them.

     And Dino swallowed. "Y-you're trying to make me do it-!"

     "I like seeing you squirm." He retorted in a growl then, body growing impatient when Dino tried to bend back from the action. His eyes lit up with desire yet some kind of fear that had him submissively wondering what he'd gotten himself into in that second when things were unfastened.

     Clothes were sliding off like nothing other than the sounds of his own moans filling the through bitten keens and his lip bleeding from harsh bites keeping in the desire to cry out louder- sharped from the time when skin grazed skin.

     It wasn't really serious- nothing that had him bending over by hasty hands that felt rough around his cock that felt the pulsing heat of Squalo's like it were too close to keep him from breathing harder.

     The thrusts of his partner's hand making him want to double over and cave in- it was too much at one time for him to breathe properly, heart racing when his eyes saw the way Squalo didn't do it the way he did when he was alone or hiding how he stroked himself under the covers and prayed no one in the bunk heard him getting off slowly and moaning into his wrist.

     Not like now when Squalo had them both in his palm- the upstroke making them both shiver, but Dino more affected when he pictured anything but the moment at hand.  
It was supposed to be some faceless sweetheart in a pretty skirt- his first kiss supposed to be some girl he didn't have to know as long as her lips were soft and flavoured like vanilla through the first time that he was caught by a crush or just a whim.

     Not Superbi Squalo's hormonal mouth that made him shudder and feel as though his world were at its end like his orgasm finding its way into tight coils bending under the silver-haired male's will stronger than that gaze seducing his partner into shaken moans breaking on the slick sound of his dick smeared by their cum together.

     And it wasn't like Squalo pictured this either; he didn't care about Dino being male or that it was a guy pulling the stress right out of his body so entangled with pleasure it made the ache start to fade away into ecstasy from every curving stroke of bare skin squelching when his cum-soaked fingers dipped into the slit of Dino's cock to watch him break and cry out so feebly.

     The volume pitching strangely as though he tried to shut it out harshly- shuddering voice cracking as his hand flew to cover his swollen lips that still bled faintly as Squalo watched and found himself forcing his palm down faster over his shaft like there was nothing to lose.

     He didn't give a fuck getting off to a guy, his pretty face when he was on cloud nine from that ephemeral release making him feel hot- hand moving perfectly over his skin until all he felt was pleasure streaking down the veins of his cock, head tilting to the side as the sounds he heard were lewd, filling his senses like how he could feel Dino's unfocused eyes watching him finish himself off in a heated cry when his hand let the ooze of his cum fill his palm and leak over his fingers to show.

     But he was too dazed to pay any mind to the mess. His body leaning against a tree opposite of his partner while watching those deep brown eyes take shape again through a fearful stare- blinking when he was caught with his pants literally down and a mess of stains catching on skin and clothes that had Dino still shaking he was so...enticed.

     "You better not fucking tell anyone." Squalo threatened with an edge of anger to his tone that nodded toward Dino fumbling just to get himself straightened out and cleaned up like an awkward virgin. You know, since he was one.

     But he just stood there dumbfounded, swallowing his pride with a rapid nod to Squalo's threat that had him holding back words Squalo wished he would have just spat out.

     Was it good or bad? Awkward? Yes. But it made Squalo hinge on ill confidence, his legs starting to stagger off when he grabbed his sword and had Dino left behind since he was too strange to follow back after all that otherwise he felt like people would stare.

     People might assume things, even when no one ever would have before.

     "I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little drabble dedicated to a friend of mine. Not sorry for the awkward smut; I never am. <3


End file.
